lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sauron
Sauron is a non-playable antagonist in LEGO Dimensions from The Lord of the Rings franchise. Background Before his appearance in the books and films, Sauron was once a lieutenant to a more greater Dark Lord, Melkor, renamed Morgoth, who was ultimately destroyed in the First Age and ending his rule in the North. Sauron, however, hid in the shadows unseen and discovered Mordor, to which he took advantage of its natural surroundings and chose it as his realm. He began to summon an army of Orcs through gruesome breeding and made alliances with the Easterlings, the Variags, the Corsairs of Umbar and the Haradrim. During the Second Age, Sauron was seen as a threat, for he wanted to conquer all of Middle Earth so he could rule all life in it. So he forged the One Ring, using it to corrupt the other ring bearers, despite the Elves had hidden their rings and the Dwarves' rings were destroyed. The only people he managed to corrupt were the nine kings of men who wore rings, and they became the Ringwraiths. Because his previous plan failed, he gathered his dark forces and slowly began to conquer Middle-earth. But a Last Alliance of Elves and Men lead by Isildur, Elendil and Elrond attacked on the slopes of Mordor and slowly began to win the battle. But Sauron saw its victory and knew he had no choice but to fight them himself. He came out from the Dark Tower and killed many of the soldiers in the battle. He then attacked Elendil, killing him. His son, Isildur, picked up his father's broken sword, Narsil, and cuts off Sauron's finger with the One Ring on it. Sauron explodes and he loses his physical form. Isildur took the Ring, and Elrond told him to destroy it, but he refused. Later he was killed by Sauron's Orcs, to which he lost the ring in the Anduin river for 2,461 years. The ring is later found by Deagol while fishing. Smeagol was with him and, since it was his birthday, he demanded the ring. When Deagol refused, Smeagol strangled him to death. The ring corrupted and deformed Smeagol, transforming him into Gollum, named after the horible swallowing noise he made with his throat. In The Hobbit, he becomes the sorcerer, the Necromancer of Dol Guldur, and resummons the Ringwraiths, but the White Council and the Elves drove him out. During the Lord of the Rings (near the late Third Age), he returns to Mordor, where he declares himself alive and rebuilds his massive army. He adopts the Eye of Sauron, a lidless and enflamed pupil, as his official insignia, which terrifies the people of Middle-earth. However, Bilbo Baggins's nephew, Frodo, gets the ring and takes it into Mount Doom, to which he throws in after a struggle with Gollum, thus destroying Sauron forever. Dimension Crisis In Painting the Town Black, he was sent in to terrorize and invade Metropolis with Two-Face by Lord Vortech. Through the Eye of Sauron, he sends Orcs to attack the city and gives Two-Face an Oliphant to ride on. He is also one of the level's final bosses together with the aforementioned Two-Face and the Eye of Sauron. He also took one of the Keystones (possibly Shift or Locate) needed to stabilize the LEGO Gateway. World The Lord of the Rings: Middle-Earth (Mordor) Trivia * His head/helmet appears in the Simply Walked Into… Metropolis achievement picture. * Sauron can be compared to the Christian Satan (as they were previously fallen angels who rebelled and later became corrupted menacing figures of evil in their realms). This is made very clear due to creator J.R.R. Tolkien's Catholic background and his intention to make Lord of the Rings as a metaphor to Christianity, hidden in and backed up by mythology and fantasy. Gallery 5.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Non-Playable Characters